A Lot Like Love
by stillewolfie
Summary: "Betapa rindunya aku menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, Deku." Quirkless!AU. Kacchan/Deku.


**Normal POV**

Suatu pagi di musim semi.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan, itu adalah saat yang tepat untuk memulai kegiatan di hari normal dengan cuaca cerah. Musim semi identik dengan bunga sakura tumbuh dan berguguran, menandakan bahwa masa tersebut sangat cocok digunakan untuk berkencan atau menyatakan perasaan. Rasa bahagia, malu-malu, keberanian, dan merah muda; akan selalu terlihat apabila dirimu berniat keluar dan berjalan-jalan di sebuah area taman atau menyamar menjadi siswa dan melirik setiap pasangan yang jadian akibat sebuah pernyataan cinta.

Tapi, aku tidak akan menceritakan segala omong kosong yang sudah kukatakan di atas. Lebih tepatnya, aku akan mengajakmu untuk mengintip ke salah satu destinasi berupa rumah besar di salah satu perumahan elit yang dibangun di negara maju yang sangat terkenal di timur asia.

Perumahan Yuuei adalah salah satu atensi yang sangat digemari oleh mereka; para pengusaha, pejabat, artis papan atas, investor asing, dan orang-orang elit yang sekedar menaikkan pamornya dengan cara membangun apartemen di tempat ini agar bisa lebih dikenali. Lokasi ditempatkan sangat strategis dan unik, selalu diawasi oleh CCTV di setiap sisi, serta para penjaga hebat yang memiliki pengalaman tidak sedikit. Hebat, luar biasa, dan sempurna.

Termasuk manusia satu ini—yang masih tidur memeluk guling dengan mata bergerak-gerak rumit; sekedar menyumpahi sinar mentari yang telah mengganggunya berkelana di alam mimpi.

Bakugou Katsuki menyadari ada sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal pagi ini.

Dia tahu tanpa membuka mata pun pagi sudah menyongsong di atas sana, matahari yang mengintip dari tirai jendela seolah-olah sedang mengejeknya dan menyebutnya pemalas karena sampai di detik itu juga dia sama sekali tidak ingin beranjak. Pekerjaan menumpuk di kantor, omelan ibunya, dan lembur adalah tiga alasan yang membuat dirinya muak akan keberadaan dunia. Karena itulah, ketika tangannya terlentang dan meraba-raba sisi kasur sebelah kanan, ia sadar bahwa salah satu sumber yang masih membuatnya bertahan tengah hilang tanpa jejak. Masih hangat, kusut, dan telah ditempati oleh seseorang sebelumnya.

Menyadari semua ketidaknyamanan itu, lantas Katsuki segera membuka mata.

Selimut tipis seketika bergerak turun kala ia beranjak, mengekspos tubuh penuh otot sekaligus dada bidang yang memanjakan mata. Dia terduduk dengan wajah kusut khas bangun tidur. Katsuki tidak berkata apa-apa, dia masih berniat untuk mengumpulkan nyawa. Mata menyipit bodoh, air liur tampak menetes dari ujung bibir, serta rambut pirang yang semakin mengembang akibat pergerakan liar telah ia lakukan selama dirinya tertidur.

"…sialan."

Kata yang benar-benar tidak pantas untuk mengawali hidup di hari yang cerah.

.

.

.

**A LOT LIKE LOVE**

**Boku no Hero Academia by Horikoshi Kouhei**

**A Lot Like Love by stillewolfie**

**Katsuki B. & Izuku M.**

OOC, Quirkless!AU, fluffy, shounen-ai, typos, etc.

.

.

.

Bakugou Katsuki tidak lagi di dalam kamar. Sekarang, manik merah dengan penuh perhatian menatap punggung kecil yang sedang berbalik di depan sana.

Bertelanjang dada adalah cara berpakaian paling Katsuki sukai kalau sedang berada di rumah. Jadilah, ia hanya menggunakan celana kain hitam yang telah dirinya gunakan selepas kerja tadi malam. Rambut jabrik miliknya sama sekali tidak dirapikan. Kebersihan merupakan nomor kesekian di dalam buku harian, oleh sebab itu yang dilakukan sekarang hanyalah berdiri dengan kondisi apa adanya. Mata merah yang tampak lelah masih menatap begitu dalam ke arah seorang manusia lain di dalam dapur. Atensi kecil bergerak ke sana ke mari; mengambil gula dari dalam lemari, mengecilkan api, menuang bubuk kopi ke dalam gelas, dan memotong roti menjadi dua bagian. Dia, sang objek paling dicinta, tidak sadar akan keberadaan seorang pria berambut pirang.

Midoriya Izuku bergumam-gumam, melantunkan sebuah lagu tanpa lirik sembari mengaduk kopi yang masih panas. Katsuki menutup mata di ambang pintu, sekedar menikmati suara lembut yang berasal dari suami—_istrinya_—itu.

Hingga tanpa sadar, Katsuki kembali terlempar ke masa lalu.

Ada saat di mana mereka masih anak-anak yang belum mengenal apa itu rasa sayang dan pengertian akan cinta. Suatu ketika, Katsuki adalah bocah liar tanpa tata krama yang selalu mengejek Izuku dengan beragam pesan menyakitkan. Mereka adalah teman masa kecil karena lingkungan rumah yang saling berdekatan, namun status dan pertemanan mereka sama sekali tidak dekat. Katsuki suka mengerjai, menyakiti, atau meneriaki Izuku bahwa bocah hijau itu hanyalah hama tidak tahu malu, tidak pantas dilahirkan, dan bodoh. Katsuki senang melihat Izuku yang menangis dan meminta ampun. Sensasi akan gelar kuasa telah membutakan mata serta hatinya. Keegoisan terus melambung tinggi sampai mereka berada di sekolah yang sama.

Dan ada di detik di mana Katsuki merasa kehilangan Izuku; ketika ia menyadari kalau bocah hijau tersebut tidak lagi ada di belakangnya, tidak lagi memujinya, tidak lagi membalas tindakan kasar yang dirinya berikan. Katsuki merasa ia ditinggalkan; sendirian; tunggal; hanya karena perasaan egois yang sudah mendarah daging dan menjadi ciri khasnya.

SMA Yuuei adalah salah satu saksi yang melihat dan mengawasi bagaimana seorang Bakugou Katsuki tumbuh dan berkembang. Ada suatu ketika ia mulai mengenal definisi cinta dan sebuah kasih sayang. Katsuki selalu merasa tidak nyaman jika Izuku pergi dan tidak terlihat di matanya. Ia bisa merasakan kekesalan tiada gentar pada Todoroki Shouto yang selalu menempel pada teman masa kecilnya. Dia membenci pemuda setengah-setengah dengan segenap hati dan jiwa, bersumpah akan membuat wajah teflon itu meledak kalau berani macam-macam.

Kembali, keegoisan telah menguasai segala panca indera ditambah ia sedang mengalami proses pubertas. Semua itu mampu membuat emosinya meledak-ledak dan memeluk Izuku di area taman belakang setelah pulang sekolah; saat Katsuki memutuskan untuk menghapuskan harga diri sekaligus memilih untuk merengek pelan, mata berkaca-kaca, dan memohon pada Izuku agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan Todoroki Shouto di hari-hari selanjutnya.

Lalu tanpa disangka-sangka olehnya, bukan pukulan akibat memeluk sembarangan atau teriakan agar segera menjauh, justru Izuku membalas pelukannya. Terlepas dari apa yang Katsuki lakukan padanya, dengan lapang dada pemuda berambut ikal tersenyum lega dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tidak peduli dengan jenis kelamin, alogis dan pemikiran sempit, Katsuki langsung mendeklarasikan bahwa Midoriya Izuku adalah miliknya seorang. Bahkan ia sempat berteriak-teriak tepat di depan wajah Todoroki Shouto sampai air liurnya muncrat. Izuku adalah kekasihnya—milik seorang Bakugou Katsuki, bukan Todoroki Shouto, Hitoshi Shinso, atau Shigaraki Tomura sekali pun. Tidak boleh, tidak boleh, dan tidak boleh.

Terkesan posesif dan tidak enak didengar, tapi Izuku sangat tahu habit dari seorang Bakugou Katsuki. Posesif mengartikan bahwa pemuda itu sangat tulus memberikan cinta, setia, dan bersedia mengorbankan nyawa jika diperlukan agar bisa melindungi Izuku dari bahaya. Cinta Katsuki sangat mudah diketahui, dipahami, dan dimengerti. Terlalu sederhana jika ingin dijadikan sebuah deskripsi.

Segala perasaan, kasih sayang, dan cinta itu tidak surut oleh waktu. Justru saat mereka menginjak umur dua puluh, dengan lantang Katsuki mengatakan—memerintah—kalau Izuku harus menikah dengannya. Memalukan, jijik, dan tidak romantis. Namun, akan kukatakan sebuah fakta menyenangkan; Midoriya Izuku adalah pemuda manis yang baik hati. Dia tidak memikirkan terlalu dalam tentang hal-hal kecil. Karena sadar bahwa Katsuki telah melamarnya—seperti mengajak berkelahi, tepatnya—ia langsung tersenyum lebar dan sekali lagi; mengangguk mengiyakan.

Lalu tanpa sadar, umur mereka telah berkurang. Waktu sudah menunjukkan dua tahun kemudian.

Izuku masih bergumam sembari menggoyangkan kepala ketika ada beban berat yang tersampir di belakang punggungnya. Untunglah dia adalah pemuda sigap dan mampu bergerak cepat, jadi bubuk kopi yang ia pegang sekarang tidak terjatuh. Mata hijau itu melebar manis, melirik bahu kanannya yang terasa berat. Tidak lama, ia tersenyum karena Katsuki sudah ada di sana, memeluk pinggangnya posesif sembari mencium aroma berupa rempah-rempah yang sangat dirinya sukai.

"Kacchan," Izuku menyapa. "Selamat pagi…"

Katsuki tidak membalas, ia hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Kedua mata merah berfokus pada roti yang telah disiapkan. "Masak apa?"

"Sesuatu yang sederhana," Izuku terkekeh pelan, dia mengelus kedua tangan Katsuki yang memeluknya. "Duduklah. Sebentar lagi telurnya matang. Ah, kau ingin kopi atau susu?"

Katsuki masih di posisinya semula, mata merah tampak melamun. Dia melenguh. "Bisakah aku memakanmu saja? Aku hanya menginginkan Deku sekarang."

Kedua rona merah mendadak terlihat di pipi bintik kesukaannya. Izuku memasang wajah tidak enak, Katsuki menyeringai karena reaksi sua—istrinya itu sangatlah menggemaskan.

"Haruskah kita mengulangi kegiatan semalam? Rasanya aku mulai merindukanmu lagi."

"T-Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu. Ingat 'kan kalau kau ada rapat jam sepuluh nanti?"

Mendengar kata 'rapat', Katsuki langsung menggeram tertahan. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak dan mengatakan kepada dunia bahwa betapa ia membutuhkan liburan dan seluruh cinta yang harus diberikan Izuku padanya. Tetapi keinginan awal tersebut harus terhapuskan begitu saja karena rapat perusahaan adalah salah satu kewajiban dirinya sebagai seorang pemimpin dan kepala keluarga. Izuku yang merasakan ketidaksukaan Katsuki pun lagi-lagi harus menghela napas pasrah, ia tersenyum dan mengelus-elus lengan suaminya agar bisa lebih bersabar.

"Capek, ya?" Izuku berbisik, dia tersenyum pengertian. "Kalau begitu beristirahatlah. Aku bisa menggantikanmu kalau—"

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau kau digoda oleh makhluk setengah sialan itu."

"Kacchan … dia itu Todoroki-kun, teman kita. Jangan terlalu kasar padanya."

"Aku tidak kasar! Aku hanya tidak suka kalau dia terus menempel padamu."

Sekedar informasi, Perusahaan Todoroki memutuskan untuk menjalankan kerjasama dengan Perusahaan milik Keluarga Bakugou mengenai proyek pembangunan yang akan dilaksanakan tahun depan. Tentu saja, kerjasama tersebut sangatlah mudah disepakati mengingat kedua pemimpin dari perusahaan merupakan teman—baca: _rival_—semasa sekolah. Jadilah, jangan heran apabila kalau kau sering mendapatkan eksistensi dari seorang lelaki tampan berambut putih-merah di dalam perusahaan milik Katsuki. Hal ini juga berlaku sebaliknya.

Izuku yang masih tidak menyangka dan harus bersabar akan kadar kecemburuan Katsuki yang tidak akan pernah menghilang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Tangan sekarang sibuk mengangkat telur ke piring mereka berdua. Sedangkan Katsuki masih ada di belakangnya, memeluknya, dan melindunginya dengan penuh rasa cinta.

"Nah," Izuku tersenyum lebar. Masih di dalam pelukan Katsuki, ia berbalik sembari memegang piring. "Buka mulutmu. Aaa—" Pemuda mungil itu menyuruh Katsuki agar segera membuka mulut; ingin menyuapi supaya pagi ini bisa dibuka dengan suasana yang lebih positif.

Kedua mata Katsuki menyipit tidak suka. "Kau kira aku berumur berapa, hah? Lima?"

"Sudahlah, makan saja. Katakan, aaa—"

Katsuki merasa tidak tahan ketika melihat kedua mata Izuku yang lebar dan berbinar. Begitu imut dan manis. Mengabaikan rasa egois lagi kali ini, ia pun membuka bibir, "Aaa—" dengan suara seperti Deku-nya inginkan.

**Hap.**

Seperempat dari telur telah masuk ke dalam mulut Katsuki. Pria itu mengunyah dengan setengah hati sembari mata terus memperhatikan wajah su—istrinya yang memandanginya pula. Tersenyum lebar, manis, perhatian, dan tampan. Izuku adalah sebuah maha karya; indah, istimewa, dan sempurna.

Mereka pun berada di dalam keadaan yang sama terus-menerus. Izuku menyuapi Katsuki hingga sarapan tersebut habis tanpa sisa. Awalnya pemuda pirang merasa ini adalah sesuatu yang terlarang dan menjijikkan; dia bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus diawasi baik dari cara mengunyah atau pola makannya, tetapi dirinya adalah seorang pria tangguh yang memiliki hormon besar ketika melihat istrinya sedang memasak menggunakan seragam putih kebesaran yang ia gunakan saat kerja tadi malam. Hanya saja, Katsuki memutuskan untuk tidak berkata apa-apa karena kedua mata merah mampu melihat Izuku sangat menyukai tindakan ini terhadapnya. Jadilah, dia diam saja dan menurut seperti seorang anak kepada ibunya.

Izuku mengecup bibir Katsuki singkat, ciuman yang selalu mereka lakukan setiap pagi—sekaligus sebuah doa Izuku untuk Katsuki. "Sekarang Kacchan harus mandi dan bersiap-siap, kalau tidak cepat kau bisa terlambat."

Katsuki tidak langsung menuruti, ia masih memeluk Izuku dan menatap istrinya itu dengan seksama dan cerdik. Tidak lama, ia pun menghela napas lelah. Segera, Katsuki menyembunyikan wajah ke leher Izuku yang merupakan pusat dari segala aroma kesukaannya.

"Rasanya aku ingin dapat jatah libur, kau tahu?" Katsuki berbisik, dapat ia rasakan elusan lembut pada rambutnya yang jabrik. "Betapa rindunya aku menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, Deku."

Izuku menutup kedua mata, menyesap kehangatan serta aroma suaminya yang merupakan candu baginya. "Tidak apa-apa, hari itu pasti akan segera datang. Ini adalah resiko yang harus kita hadapi saat kau memutuskan untuk menikahiku, 'kan? Ingat janjimu pada ayah?"

Katsuki terdiam, dia mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Buktikan pada mereka kalau kita—kau—mampu menghadapinya. Ayah memang belum sepenuhnya percaya padamu, tapi aku yakin kalau Kacchan adalah pria hebat yang luar biasa." Izuku terkekeh. Wajah merona fatal, ia begitu malu karena telah mengungkap setengah dari perasaannya. "Kita pasti bisa, dan itu yang kupercaya."

Katsuki mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap Izuku yang tersenyum tenang.

Sejujurnya, rasanya terlalu sulit untuk berterimakasih karena Tuhan telah mempertemukan seorang Bakugou Katsuki yang brengsek dan kurang ajar ini dengan Midoriya Izuku yang cenderung tenang dan pasif.

Mungkin, dosanya di masa lalu tidak akan tertutupi karena pernah menyakiti Izuku saat masih kecil. Ada kalanya Katsuki merasa stress dan tidak percaya dengan semua tindakannya dulu. Terkesan jahat, tidak bermoral, dan suatu fakta yang sangat tidak bisa dimaafkan. Tetapi, dengan mudah rasa bersalah tersebut diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Midoriya Izuku memaafkannya, berkata bahwa itu hanyalah masa lalu yang terjadi antara mereka berdua. Izuku tidak peduli dengan Katsuki yang sudah berkata kasar, pernah mendorongnya, menjatuhkan buku catatan miliknya ke dalam kubangan sampah, dan merendahkan harga dirinya hingga ke dasar terdalam. Tetapi, segalanya hanyalah sebuah masa lalu—tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada diri keduanya di masa depan. Karena Katsuki telah berubah untuknya. Katsuki bersedia menurunkan keegoisannya demi dirinya. Pria itu berusaha menjadi seseorang yang sempurna, cerdas, dan hebat agar bisa menarik hatinya.

Izuku bukanlah seorang pendendam. Melihat semua perjuangan teman masa kecilnya itu membuat dirinya luluh; karena Katsuki bukan lagi seorang pria brengsek dan tidak memiliki tata krama, melainkan telah berubah menjadi seorang manusia yang rela belajar dari awal untuk kehidupan mereka berdua.

"Deku."

Izuku yang mencoba untuk merapikan rambut Katsuki yang mengembang meski berkali-kali disisir menggunakan jemarinya itu menyahut. "Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mendadak istrinya itu tersentak, kedua mata hijau membola. Mengerjap tanda kebingungan karena tiba-tiba suaminya mengatakan sebuah fakta. Namun tidak lama, senyum penuh kasih sayang telah terukir di wajahnya. Meski rasa malu tetaplah ada, Izuku memberanikan diri untuk memajukan wajah; mengecup setiap inci dari wajah tampan suaminya dengan cinta meletup-letup di dalam dada—dari dahi, bulu mata, puncak hidung, kedua pipi, dan berakhir pada bibir.

Hati seorang Bakugou Katsuki menghangat, ia tidak akan pernah lupa betapa dirinya merasa dicinta dan dihargai lewat sentuhan polos yang telah diberikan oleh orang paling dikasihinya.

Pun setelahnya, mereka masih terpaku dalam satu pandangan.

Tidak lama, Katsuki mendengus, menyeringai bodoh—tanda kepuasan. Melihat reaksi kecil tersebut berhasil kembali mengundang senyum beserta rona merah dari kedua pipi Izuku.

Keduanya tampak saling mendekatkan diri. Ujung hidung tersentuh dan saling bergesekan lucu.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Kacchan."

.

.

_**ended**_

.

.

**A/N**: ingin membuat sesuatu yang manis-manis menggemaskan. minggu depan akan dihantam oleh banyaknya tugas dan presentasi, jadi bisa dibilang ini adalah minggu terakhir untuk menulis sebanyak mungkin.

**mind to review?**


End file.
